


A Song Shared Between Two

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorothea considers Edelgard's PTSD and is happy to stop anytime, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shy and soft Edelgard, Slightly - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault, smut!one-shot. The missing explicit sex scene in my story, 'A Companionship Worth an Opera Play'.With their love confessed Edelgard and Dorothea plan to seal the deal with the act of lovemaking. Dorothea expresses concerns regarding Edelgard's PTSD that leads to her being jumpy and tense, and mentions she is more than happy to not go with it. Edelgard wants to continue, and places her entire trust in the woman she loves. Nonetheless Dorothea informs Edelgard that whenever she is uncomfortable to let her know when to stop. Edelgard is concerned that she will hurt Dorothea; she is used to handling things with brute force, not gentleness.Even with their fears their love for each other-through teasing, tickles, and show of concern-enables them to commit to the most wonderful lovemaking that neither imagined.





	A Song Shared Between Two

A Song Shared Between Two

**A/N: Leave it to the aro/ace to write a smut for this wonderful ship. You don't have to read my main story, 'A Companionship Worth an Opera Play', to understand the characterisations, although it would help to explain how their relationship came to this stage. You can find the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182666. This is my first time writing a smut (well, first time writing one on one) so I hope it is adequate! **

* * *

“Are you sure, Edie?” Dorothea inquired as she cupped Edelgard’s cheek once again to stare intently into her eyes.

“Yes. I want you to claim both my soul and body.” Edelgard responded as she leaned in for a kiss.

Dorothea eagerly returned the kiss with her tongue slipping once more into Edelgard’s mouth. This time a sigh came from the smaller woman as she allowed Dorothea to rake her tongue against her own. Dorothea ran her fingers against Edelgard’s cascading white hair, savouring the tenderness it brought to her hands. Against her back she felt Edelgard tentatively massage her exposed backside. As the former songstress ran her fingers through the emperor’s hair she came to the collar of the cloak and slipped it off. When it fell to the ground she then took one of Edelgard’s hands and brought it to her metallic corset to undo it. The nervous quivers of Edelgard’s fingers against the corset made Dorothea run circles against the top of her lover’s hand to ease her in. With the corset undone Dorothea pulled away from the kiss to unclip the straps from the front of the dress, and to take off her chocker and earrings.

She winked at Edelgard as she wiggled herself out of the dress to expose nothing but her bra and smallclothes. “Like what you see?”

An audible gulp came from the usually stoic Edelgard. Crimson ignited the smaller woman’s cheeks, ears and neck as lilac eyes scanned Dorothea’s features. Even the flirty Dorothea couldn’t help but allow a pink blush to adorn her cheeks. Whilst it wasn’t the first time Edelgard has seen her topless-the amount of infirmary check-ups and visits from her gave no opportunity for the emperor to not see her exposed-having someone loving gaze her person was… peculiar for Dorothea. She’s had suitors see her like this and she never reacted with timidness and blushing cheeks (only her first time). But to have Edelgard, someone whom she genuinely loves and who loves her back, see her like this… it brought a warmth and shyness of the likes Dorothea has never felt.

“You… You’re beautiful…” Edelgard managed through her tongue-tied shock. Lilac eyes looked down to the floor, as if ashamed at the sight she beheld.

“Edie, you’ve seen me like this before,” Dorothea giggled, her timidness vanquishing in the instant. Nonetheless her blush intensified at Edelgard’s genuine words.

An ardent grin found itself upon the former songstress’ face. She sauntered towards the smaller woman and placed a hand on her hip. The fingers danced down until they went up the hem of the dress to rest on Edelgard’s thigh.

Edelgard gasped and backed off in terror.

Startled Dorothea regarded Edelgard with utmost worry reflecting in her forest green eyes. A petrified look came across Edelgard’s face: her lilac eyes wide, her white eyebrows shot up high, and her mouth wide agape. Even from this distance Dorothea could hear the shaky breaths emitted from the terrified woman. Never has Dorothea ever seen Edelgard this mortified. It was as if she was witnessing a… child after a traumatic beating. 

“I’m sorry. I-I… I didn’t mean to back away,” Edelgard stuttered apologetically. She looked down at the floor, bit her lips in frustration, and scolded with self-disgust.

Green eyes grew soft in understanding. “Edelgard we don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable. Don’t feel pressured just for my sake.”

Dorothea meant every single word. The last thing she wanted was to make Edelgard uncomfortable. If the act of sex resurfaced traumatic memories then Dorothea would not allow for her lover to go through with it. If Edelgard only wanted to proceed to make her happy then Dorothea will inform her that nothing would make her happier than Edelgard being comfortable. Knowing that Edelgard loves her is all that Dorothea could ever want. She will be perfectly content if they stop.

“No, I want to,” Edelgard insisted with a shake of her head. Mustering the courage she looked up, a red blush encompassing her face. “I want you.”

Those words sent a delightful shiver down Dorothea’s spine. Has her voice always sounded this husky and blissful? Goddess even her loins started to feel warm. Breaking out of her arousal Dorothea gave an encouraging smile as she carefully approached Edelgard. Tentatively she took the emperor’s hands and thumbed them with tenderness as she softly gazed at Edelgard.

“If you feel uncomfortable anytime then let me know and we’ll stop,” Dorothea decreed, her voice, whilst soft, held conviction and no room for debate. “I love you, Edelgard, and I want you to be comfortable.”

A bashful expression came across Edelgard’s face. Her eyes lit up tenderly at Dorothea’s words. She squeezed Dorothea’s hands as wordless gratitude. It appeared as if she was going to cry. Clearly she was touched by Dorothea’s kindness. Seeing Edelgard like this brought an auspicious smile to Dorothea. There is nothing more touching and beautiful than seeing Edelgard being so soft.

“I will never understand what I did to deserve you…” Edelgard uttered with a smile of appreciation upon her face. “I love you so much, Dorothea.”

Hearing ‘I love you so much’ has never sounded so wonderful. Dorothea’s face glowed with rapturous affection as she gazed Edelgard. She leaned down and pecked the emperor’s nose, a giggle escaping her when a pink blush spread across Edelgard’s face.

“I’ll undress myself.” Edelgard stated.

Dorothea gave a nod in understanding and slowly let go of the smaller woman’s hands to back off. Slowly Edelgard began to take off her dress, then followed with her pants, boots, and gauntlet gloves. Once she was in nothing but her bra and smallclothes she approached Dorothea. The former songstress couldn’t help but bite her bottom lips at the sight of Edelgard’s muscles: biceps, abs, she was quite toned for someone of her small stature. Her pupils were blown out of proportion. Edelgard must have noticed how Dorothea eyed her, for she was blushing heavily as she rubbed the back of her neck and glanced away. The emperor shyly blinked up at the taller woman.

Dorothea shot an encouraging smile. “Do you want to go first? I don’t mind at all.” 

“I wouldn’t know where to start,” Edelgard grumbled in embarrassment. She cleared her throat. “I think you should start with me.”

Dorothea grinned and took Edelgard’s hand. Taking the hand brought the idea that she will hold unto it whenever she did something passionate with her lover. That way if Edelgard squeezed it with distress she would know when to stop. She uttered this proposal to Edelgard, and the smaller woman uttered that, that was a wonderful idea that she truly appreciated. A kiss against her cheek further emphasised how much it meant to Edelgard to have someone be patient and understanding with her.

Slowly Dorothea guided her to the bed and with a tug she pulled her down with her. A startled yelp made Dorothea snort as she looked over at Edelgard. Testing the waters she flung a leg and straddled the emperor. The taut muscles beneath her indicated that this action stressed Edelgard. With a tenderness that even the Goddess would envy Dorothea cupped Edelgard’s cheeks to stare affectionately into those beautiful lilac eyes. Gradually she felt Edelgard steady her breathing and calm down as her muscles loosened. Edelgard gazed up with shimmering eyes with the likes of affection that Dorothea has never seen from her. With smiles exchanged between them they resumed their kissing.

Dorothea took charge as she lightly nipped Edelgard’s bottom lip and slipped her tongue in. As promised she intertwined her fingers with one of Edelgard’s hand to assure her that whenever she is uncomfortable and wants to stop to let her know. With the other hand she caressed the back of Edelgard’s neck to soothe any stress buried within her. Hearing Edelgard moan into the kisses made Dorothea’s groin tighten in ecstasy. Meanwhile Edelgard caressed Dorothea’s cheeks as she boldly attempted to slip her tongue into Dorothea’s mouth. When Dorothea emitted a mewl she felt triumph swell in Edelgard, which made the two smile into their kisses. Slowly Dorothea rocked against Edelgard as she retracted from the emperor’s lips and began to kiss along her jawline. Those moans of hers sounded musical to Dorothea. To hear moans, Edelgard’s and hers’, of pleasure not agony from the battlefield made for the most beautiful sounds.

She savoured kissing down her neck, the pale skin tasting so delicious. Whenever Edelgard’s breath hitched Dorothea patiently waited for the smaller woman to calm down.

“I’m sorry…” Edelgard mumbled.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Dorothea uttered as she continued kissing down Edelgard’s neck. “You’re doing amazing, Edie.”

In the corner of her eyes she noticed the surgical scar on Edelgard’s right arm. She then noticed the other new unhealed scars that decorated the emperor’s body like a disease. When she reached Edelgard’s collarbone she tilted her head to look up at Edelgard. Oh she’s been blushing this whole time? Edelgard is utterly adorable whenever she blushed! But she was getting herself distracted.

“Edie… Can I kiss your scars?” Dorothea inquired seriously and considerately with flickering forest green eyes.

“Kiss… my scars?” Edelgard parroted with a tilted head. She seemed truly confused by such a gesture. “I see no problem with it.”

Dorothea gave a nod and, before she would proceed to Edelgard’s breasts, she diverged the trail of kisses to her right shoulder down her arm. There were plenty of faded scars upon her arm that Dorothea wished to attend to with kisses. Each scar received a tender chaste kiss upon them. When she reached the surgical cut on Edelgard’s wrist she lingered her kiss against it. Edelgard squeezed her hand against Dorothea’s: it wasn’t a plea to stop but a show of gratitude. When Dorothea turned to gauge Edelgard’s reaction she was greeted with a kiss upon her lips. Dorothea gladly allowed for Edelgard to dominate the kiss, and for her to thumb the taller woman’s cheek. It was passionate, a side she has not seen from the nervous emperor. Yet there was no ravenous lust in the kiss: it was, as oxymoronic as it sounded, tender. Dorothea can’t recall any of her suitors’ kisses being like this. Oh she would love to receive more from her Edie.

When Edelgard pulled out the two leaned their foreheads against each other’s. Eyelashes fluttered down at the smaller woman.

“I could get used to such kisses from you, Edie,” Dorothea teased in a sultry tone, which for a second brought a blush against Edelgard’s ears.

Edelgard chuckled and her face lit up in a mixture of pride and relief. Her laugh brought a smile to Dorothea. “I am glad that I make you feel good… Even if I am… jumpy.”

Dorothea thumbed the white haired woman’s cheek and uttered that she loves her and is deeply touched that she places so much trust in her. For a moment the two closed their eyes and embraced the warmth against their foreheads. After some time Dorothea opened her eyes, retracted her head and darted her eyes to Edelgard’s breasts. With an enthusiastic grin she gently massaged her hands up along the smaller woman’s back to undo the bra. Once undone and tossed aside Dorothea regarded Edelgard’s now bare chest. As she continued to stare she noticed Edelgard’s neck brighten red like a serious sunburn.

“My, my, your breasts have really grown during these past five years!” Dorothea cooed with her grin reaching her ears.

The blush from the neck reached to the upper part of Edelgard’s chest. Dorothea snickered in amusement as Edelgard-oh so austere emperor-huffed in bashfulness and looked away to hide her humiliation. When Dorothea remarked how while Edelgard’s breasts grew she still remained short the smaller woman grumbled, pouted, and buried her cheek deeper against the pillow. Dorothea reared her head and laughed at her lover’s attitude. With an apologetic smile she leaned over and pecked Edelgard’s cheek. It was adorable how Edelgard tried so hard to look annoyed by scrunching up her face and refusing to make eye contact. Seeing Edelgard lighten up and slowly become accustomed to their lovemaking brought indescribable joy to Dorothea.

After teasing Edelgard and allowing the smaller woman to recover Dorothea returned her sight to her breasts. With her hands she began to slowly massage Edelgard’s breasts. She felt the white haired woman’s breath hitch at the sensation. A shaky and breathy moan came from Edelgard as Dorothea continued her ministrations. Throughout Dorothea would occasionally glance up to judge Edelgard’s expressions to see if she was comfortable with such intimate touches. Seeing Edelgard’s flustered face and hearing her cute squirms brought a satisfied smirk to Dorothea. She slammed her lips upon Edelgard. Hearing her moan into the kisses as Dorothea continued to caress her breasts nearly made Dorothea go over the edge.

A startled yelp escaped Dorothea when she felt Edelgard’s hand squeeze her breast through the bra. Edelgard pulled back and stared up at Dorothea with alarm.

“Did I hurt you?” She inquired solicitously as she regarded Dorothea’s expression.

Forest green eyes softened and Dorothea’s mouth hung agape upon hearing that question. Hearing someone express concern for her wellbeing during making out made Dorothea feel… ‘touched’ didn’t do it justice. Even when Edelgard should worry about herself she still placed Dorothea’s wellbeing above her. None of her suitors had ever considered whether she was comfortable or not when they made out with her. Edelgard is the first person to truly love and respect her. For the first time Dorothea felt loved. Something liquid-like ran down her cheeks. It quickly dawned on her that it was tears. She was so happy… She’s never been this happy with anyone. 

Quickly noticing how distressed Edelgard looked, and how she wanted to cup her cheeks but was afraid to do so, Dorothea answered with a purr, “Far from it.”

Dorothea brought Edelgard’s hands to her cheeks to marvel at their warmth. She blinked down at the smaller woman. “But you’ll have to wait before you can pleasure me. Right now you’re the star, Edie.”

Edelgard sighed in relief, and Dorothea felt the entirety of the woman’s body beneath her ease. “Thank you for caring.” Dorothea added.

“Of course I care about you; I love you, Dorothea,” Edelgard uttered knowingly as if this was common sense.

Edie really is someone special.

Dorothea huffed a laugh and smiled softly. Once she felt the emperor thumb her tears away she lowered her head back to her breasts. Confident that Edelgard was comfortable Dorothea brought her lips to her left nipple and suckled it. Edelgard hissed out a breath of air as she felt the taller woman lick her now hardened nipple. With a hand Dorothea brought it to the unattended breast and caressed it. Edelgard threw her head back against the pillow and continued to moan in ecstasy. Feeling that the left nipple was attended enough Dorothea swapped to the other. She felt Edelgard hug her head closer to her chest and massage her scalp with her fingertips. Dorothea could hear the quicken heartbeat against the smaller woman’s chest as she continued to pleasure her breasts. For a moment she stopped to see if the quicken heartbeat was due to Edelgard reliving some traumatic experience. When Edelgard gently brought her head back down to her breast Dorothea knew that she was relaxed. It brought her a wonderful feeling knowing that she was expressing positive touching experiences to Edelgard.

When done Dorothea looked up and grinned. “Did you enjoy that, Edie?”

Edelgard spluttered that she did and gave a shy nod. Oh Dorothea could absolutely get used to this adorably flustered side of Edie. She leaned over and offered a chaste kiss upon the white haired woman’s lips to express her pride in her. When she pulled away she trailed her kisses between Edelgard’s breasts down to her abs, and then to her stomach, always diverging here and there to attend to some scars. A giggle brought her to a halt at the navel. It eventually dawned on Dorothea that some of her brown locks had fallen across her face and had brushed against Edelgard’s skin. A devious smirk appeared on her face. She brought her two hands and began to tickle the emperor’s stomach. A series of hearty laughs broke out from Edelgard as she tossed and turned, but she could not escape when straddled by Dorothea.

“W-What are you do-doing, Dorothea?” Edelgard managed to wheeze as she continued her laughing fit.

“Tickling you, silly,” Dorothea answered oh-so innocently. “My Edie needs to relax!”

“I’m relaxed-!” Edelgard spluttered as she continued to wiggle around. A grin reached the tips of her ears as she cried in laughter. “I yield, I yield!”

Dorothea grinned in triumph and halted her tickling. Lovemaking is a wonderful physical experience but tickling is another one that she loved to showcase to Edelgard. The more positive touching experiences for Edelgard the better. Hearing Edelgard’s whimsical laughs and seeing her wide grin is something that Dorothea is sure to cherish.

Slowly Dorothea got off her straddled position to lie between the smaller woman’s legs. Forest green eyes lit up at the sight of the wet patch against Edelgard’s smallclothes.

“You’re so wet, Edie!” Dorothea uttered enthusiastically with a smile. “It brings me great pleasure to know that you get turned on because of me.”

She couldn’t help but snicker at Edelgard’s flushed face and embarrassed grumbles. Slowly, without leaving eye contact with those loving lilac eyes, Dorothea slipped the smallclothes off. Once off Dorothea tousled with the tuft of white curls above Edelgard’s vagina. A bit of the emperor’s honey had already seeped onto the sheets. The former songstress felt how blurred with desire her eyes were. Goddess Edelgard is stunning: those muscles, creamy pale skin, and figure-even with scars she still is gorgeous. Fortunately Dorothea has self-control. She grew solemn as she stared up at Edelgard, who, though blushing, blinked inquisitively towards the taller woman’s expression. Dorothea wiggled up so she was pressed against Edelgard’s side, her hand still tousling with the tuft of white curls.

“We can stop now if you want, Edelgard,” Dorothea spoke austerely with her green eyes alit to express that she would be content with that.

Edelgard shook her head against the pillow. Dorothea could see her reflection in her lilac eyes that softened in gratitude. “I want you to continue. You… you make me feel good…”

“You’re going to have to work on your pillow talk,” Dorothea jested with a wink. Edelgard opened her mouth only for it to shut when Dorothea pressed her pointer finger against her lips. “My sweet Edie.”

Lilac eyes lit up at that last comment. It would seem that she liked being called that. Even Dorothea liked calling her, her sweet Edie. With a fond smile she halted playing with the smaller woman’s white curls and inserted a finger into her. Edelgard yelped and bucked against the finger. Dorothea examined her lover’s expressions to see if she should stop. The smaller woman’s eyes were hazy with desire and her light huffs indicated that she was being pleasured. She was so wet and warm against her finger; it felt amazing. Feeling aroused Dorothea leaned in and captured Edelgard’s lips. As she made out with the emperor she inserted another finger. An elongated moan echoed from Edelgard, and Dorothea felt a shiver inside her lover’s vagina. Oh what a lovely moan: one full of love. Even Dorothea couldn’t help but whine into the kiss as she continued making out with her Edie. With her other hand she brought it to Edelgard’s breast and caressed it, all the while curling her fingers inside Edelgard’s cunt. Edelgard reared her head against the pillow to break out of the kiss and let out a blissful whimper. Her chest was heaving like crazy as if her heart was about to burst out her sternum.

Dorothea felt like she hit her clitoris. This was further indicated with the breathy moans and bucking hips from Edelgard. Soon the smaller woman began to grind against her fingers. What a sight indeed, Dorothea thinks, seeing the emperor-an individual described as impassive-grinding against her fingers and moaning. Sensing that she was close Dorothea increased the rate of her thrusting fingers and circles on the smaller woman’s breast. She could feel the bed shaking from every thrust she made.

“Hrn… Dorothea~!”

Hearing Edelgard moan out her name sounded so intoxicating to the taller woman. She felt dizzy with ecstasy as she continued rutting and rubbing her fingers against Edelgard’s clitoris. When Edelgard’s thighs clenched and her body collapsed against the mattress Dorothea knew that she came. She stopped ravishing her lover with kisses and gazed at her with half-lidded eyes. The feeling of Edelgard’s honey now registered against Dorothea’s hand when she took it out. Edelgard craned her head off from the pillow to stare with hooded eyes at Dorothea. With a smile Dorothea pecked Edelgard’s lips. 

“Well I’m going to have to clean you down there~!”

Edelgard stuttered madly at this, only for Dorothea to crawl away from her and trail kisses against her inner thighs. When she reached the edge of Edelgard’s vagina she halted and once more regarded Edelgard to see if she was relaxed. A nervous nod from Edelgard brought a smile to Dorothea. With a deep breath she inserted her tongue. A stuttering breath echoed from Edelgard as the tongue penetrated her insides. Dorothea gently lapped against the smaller woman’s folds, followed after with kisses where she had licked. She felt Edelgard bring her hands to her scalp and tug at her hair as she continued her ministrations. From the tuft of pubic hair Dorothea noticed Edelgard squeeze her eyes shut and her head rear back against the pillow. The breathiest moans she’s heard from Edelgard echoed across the room. Fortunately no one comes to the upper level of the monastery, otherwise they would have heard the emperor moaning like a banshee.

Her honey tasted lovely against her lips. Soon Dorothea turned her lips and tongue to Edelgard’s clitoris. Upon contact she felt a violent tug from her hair. Edelgard uttered a heartfelt apology at this, which made Dorothea giggle against her cunt. Once more the bed shook from the trembling emperor. With her hands she gently ran circles against Edelgard’s hips to ease her. She felt the smaller woman’s thighs press against her face and the pubic bone thrust and rut against her lips. Those moans of her name made Dorothea increase her pace, her tongue lapping like an exhausted dog finally receiving its bowl of water. The tugs against her scalp felt incredible; it wasn’t violent, only comforting.

“Dorothea… I-I’m going to-!” Edelgard huffed warningly through her stuttering breaths.

In that instant Edelgard came.

Dorothea felt the musk hit her face as she finished pleasuring her lover’s vagina. Retracting her head she looked up at Edelgard and purred in rapturous delight. Edelgard entire face, ears and neck were as red as humanly possible as she eyed her cum upon Dorothea’s face with a mixture of gratification and bashfulness. Dorothea swiped the sticky substance off her face with her arm. The taste lingered in her mouth. Whilst the sensation was magnificent it paled in comparison to the feeling of claiming Edelgard’s maidenhood. It wasn’t about deflowering her out of cockiness; it was a beautiful feeling of knowing that Edelgard placed her love and trust in her.

Dorothea crawled over to Edelgard’s side and smirked when Edelgard tried to look unfazed through her panting and flustered face. “I hope I didn’t disappoint you.”

“You were… amazing,” Edelgard breathed out, her furrowed expression indicating that her words sounded so odd to her.

Dorothea pressed a finger to her chin. “What was it you said to me five years ago? Oh yes: you doubted you’d ever be in a passionate romance.”

“Well you certainly proved me wrong,” Edelgard huffed a laugh. Her eyes crinkled in joy. “I believe it is my turn now to pleasure you.”

Pupils dilated at that idea. Dorothea purred ardently as she lay on her back and gazed up lovingly at Edelgard. One of her fingers twirled her brown locks with eager anticipation.

* * *

Edelgard gulped as she observed Dorothea. She certainly lacked the experience that the former songstress demonstrated. Hopefully though she will be adequate enough to bring her pleasure.

“I apologise in advance that my… lovemaking skills lack in comparison to yours,” Edelgard spoke honestly and diverted her attention for a second.

Dorothea cupped her cheek and shot her that breath-taking smile that always made Edelgard’s heart flutter. “Edie I only ask you to love me. Do your best and take your time.”

Dorothea was too good for her.

Edelgard gave a determined nod and slowly she straddled the taller woman. She felt Dorothea’s hands run up along her hips. To start with Edelgard trailed her kisses along Dorothea’s neck. A sigh of content indicated to the emperor that, that brought bliss to her lover: a sign she was doing well so far. When she reached her collarbone she noticed a few faded scars upon them. Wanting to reciprocate Dorothea giving her kisses upon her scars Edelgard bestowed lingering chaste kisses against the marks. She wanted to show her love and appreciation of Dorothea, flaws and all. This woman before her is special: kind, wise, selfless and beautiful. Regardless of any flaws Dorothea is a wonderful soul. 

She felt Dorothea caress the back of her neck and hair. It was an indication that Edelgard was being gentle and doing well. Thank the Goddess; the last thing Edelgard wanted was to unintentionally harm Dorothea with her strength. After kissing the taller woman’s scars across her chest and arms Edelgard went to her breasts. She snaked her arms around the brunette’s back to undo the clasp, and waited for Dorothea to lower the bra to expose her breasts. Tentatively Edelgard began to rub circles around the mounds and nipples. An elongated purr from Dorothea made Edelgard flinch in delight. A proud smile found itself upon her face. Knowing that she was bringing pleasure to Dorothea brought warmth and relief of the likes she couldn’t even begin to describe. Hearing encouraging words followed with ‘my Edie’ brought delightful shivers down Edelgard’s spine.

Growing confident she then brought her lips to Dorothea’s left nipple and began to gently suckle against it. A moan that sounded like bells chiming reverberated from Dorothea. Edelgard felt hums resonate from Dorothea’s chest as she continued to suckle her nipple. She felt Dorothea take one of her hands to press it against her unattended breast, and guided it in a circular motion. Taking the hint Edelgard multitasked by sucking on one nipple and massaging the other. A startled yelp escaped her when she felt Dorothea massage her buttocks, which made Edelgard halt her process for a second only to quickly resume. Edelgard then switched to the other breast. It was a strangely pleasant feeling how soft Dorothea’s breasts felt, even with her hardened nipples. The white haired woman couldn’t help but nuzzle her cheek against the pillowy breasts. Dorothea seemed to enjoy the sensation as she brought her hand to caress the emperor’s jawline.

Finishing Edelgard looked up and blinked inquisitively at Dorothea. “Was I alright?”

“You’re doing so well,” Dorothea hissed through her easing pants. She winked. “You’re such a quick learner, Edie.”

“O-Oh, um, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Edelgard muttered gratefully, a blush adorning her cheeks as she looked away from those lustful green eyes.

Edelgard then trailed her kisses down to Dorothea’s stomach where she lightly dipped her tongue in her navel. An airy giggle from the former songstress sounded musical to Edelgard; she couldn’t help but smile as she continued kissing her. When she reached the brunette’s smallclothes she slowly slipped them off. Once off she swallowed heavily at the sight of the tuft of brown locks and pink entrance. Hesitantly, afraid that she may hurt her, Edelgard brought her fingers to the brown curls to tousle with them. Lilac eyes softened in concern. What if she hurts Dorothea when inserting her fingers? Can she be gentle when her fingers are used to handling callous objects?

A weight on her shoulder penetrated her nerves. Looking up she noticed Dorothea bent forward with a smile of encouragement etched on her face. Edelgard will never tire getting lost in those sincere forest green eyes.

“I… I don’t want to hurt you…” Edelgard uttered hoarsely and then bit her lips in fear. “I’m used to handling weapons with raw strength and violence. Gentleness is… it is so foreign to me.”

“Edie,” Dorothea said softly, her eyes crinkling in gratitude. “You’re the gentlest person I’ve ever been with. None of the suitors hold a candle to how you treat me.”

Somehow those words managed to calm Edelgard. She wiggled closer to Dorothea to kiss her lips. Those soft lips tasted so magical to her. Retracting from the kiss Edelgard leaned her forehead against Dorothea’s and smiled.

“I love you, with every fibre of my being.” Edelgard muttered wholeheartedly with her lilac eyes gleaming.

“And I love you, with all that I am,” Dorothea responded with her own eyes glistening with sheer joy.

Feeling confident Edelgard gently guided her hand below Dorothea’s pubic hair and slid a finger into the brunette’s entrance. A gasp came from Dorothea, soon followed with a buck of her hips. White eyebrows shot up in flabbergast at how warm and wet Dorothea felt. She really didn’t know what she had expected but… _wow_. Edelgard then slammed her lips unto Dorothea. The former songstress gladly returned the kiss and allowed for the emperor to slip her tongue into her. Hearing Dorothea’s moans of pleasure assured Edelgard that she was being gentle and loving with her touches. Slowly she inserted another finger.

At that she felt Dorothea buck her entire body upwards. The former songstress rutted against her fingers as Edelgard managed to find a rhythm of thrusting in and out. Dorothea retracted out of the making out to then nip Edelgard’s earlobe, which made the smaller woman cry at the pleasant sensation. Wanting to replicate it Edelgard nibbled Dorothea’s right ear as she continued thrusting her fingers into Dorothea’s cunt. A high-pitch moan rewarded Edelgard’s bold effort. The bed shook in rhythm with the two making out and rutting against fingers. Soon Edelgard’s fingers found Dorothea’s clitoris, in which she then increased the pace of her thrusts and caresses. Dorothea’s moans filled the entire room and intoxicated Edelgard’s senses.

“Oh Edelgard~!” 

Shivers caressed down along Edelgard’s spine upon hearing those words come from Dorothea. A sticky sensation filled her hand, and she felt Dorothea’s inner walls loosen: she came. Carefully Edelgard took out her hand and slowly halted her kisses against Dorothea’s lips. Green eyes were hazy with drunken desire as Dorothea stared up at her. Slowly Edelgard went down over to the brunette’s thighs to lay down a few kisses along its insides. When she neared Dorothea’s cunt Edelgard breathed in through her nose to ease her nervous heart. She can do this. She’s been gentle up to this point so she should easily be able to continue. A quick glance up at Dorothea showed that the taller woman regarded her with unwavering faith. That look reignited Edelgard’s resolve. Carefully she pressed her lips unto Dorothea’s nub.

An elongated moan resonated from Dorothea. Edelgard felt her hair being lightly tugged to indicate for her to continue. Pleased she placed more kisses upon the tender pink flesh. After growing accustomed to the kisses she then began to lap at the folds. Shaky breaths and whines bellowed from Dorothea as her body shivered in bliss. Vigorous shakes of the bed could be felt against Edelgard’s person. Dorothea’s thighs pressed themselves against the emperor’s cheeks as she continued licking Dorothea’s vagina. Lilac eyes looked up and saw through the tuft of brown curls how Dorothea’s chest heaved erratically and her head tossing and turning against the pillow. It was utterly mesmerising how Dorothea was reacting to her touches. Dorothea is stunning.

When her tongue found Dorothea’s clitoris the former songstress started calling out Edelgard’s name. Hearing her name-not Edie, but Edelgard-sounded like the most magnificent song that Edelgard has ever heard. To hear how absolutely blissful Dorothea was because of her brought nothing but joy and content to the white haired woman. Being in love with her is the greatest feeling she’s ever felt.

Dorothea… her lover… indispensible to her. 

“Edelgard… I’m comin-!” Dorothea moaned out a warning as she reared her head against the pillow.

In that instant Dorothea came.

A bitter taste penetrated Edelgard’s tastebuds. Prudently she backed away and began to wipe the white substance off her pale face. Dorothea’s purr diverted her attention to see the brunette gazing at her lovingly with those half-lidded dilated pupils of hers. Once more Edelgard felt her entire body flush in bashfulness. She coughed to hide this and closed her eyes as she gave one final swipe of Dorothea’s honey from her face. Finished she then crawled over to Dorothea’s side where the two kissed. After a few seconds they pulled away and gazed at each other. They tenderly caressed their cheeks as they continued to stare. Edelgard brushed a few stray locks out of Dorothea’s face, and likewise the brunette returned the gesture. Being in each others’ presence with nothing to hide is a feeling that no words can describe. 

“You want to seal the deal, Edie?” Dorothea whispered after steadying her breathing.

“I would love too,” Edelgard answered with a nod.

Dorothea asked if she wanted to top her. Edelgard contemplated the offer and shook her head. “I want you to claim me.”

Dorothea snorted and giggled, much to the puzzlement of the white haired woman. “Is that your way of saying that you don’t know how to do it? You’re not exactly subtle, Edie.”

Edelgard sighed to acknowledge that was true, but not the entire truth. “I mean it when I say that I want you to… to dominate me. To be in someone’s else’s hands for once is… is a splendid feeling.”

Dorothea clicked her tongue in understanding. Green eyes then grew concerned at a thought. “Will you be okay? With me looming over you I don’t want to accidently trigger any unpleasant memories.”

“You won’t,” Edelgard spoke with a finality that would waver the most stubborn of people. “Because you bring me nothing but joy and tranquillity, Dorothea.”

Dorothea’s expression lit up and her eyes gleamed emotionally at those words. Edelgard smiled into the chaste kiss that Dorothea pecked upon her lips. She then rolled on her back and stared up when Dorothea positioned herself just above her. The brunette aligned herself so that her sex was just above Edelgard’s own. Green and lilac connected on an emotional level that many would envy. Their eyes said it all.

“I love you,” Dorothea breathed as she continued to gaze loving at Edelgard.

Edelgard’s expression softened and a smile spread across her face. “I love you too.”

With that Dorothea came down and pressed her sex against Edelgard. The electrifying sensation made the two women let out a breathy moan. Dorothea’s lips came down to claim Edelgard’s, and her pillowy breasts rubbed against Edelgard’s own. Slowly Dorothea began to rub her person against Edelgard, and the emperor started to catch up to the rhythm. Sweat decorated their features as they passionately kissed one another and brushed their sexes together. Through closed eyes Edelgard brought her hands to massage Dorothea’s scalp. She felt Dorothea bite down on her bottom lips and her soft fingers run down her cascading white hair to her jawline. They moaned simultaneously and whimpered in their rutting dance.

When they weren’t kissing on the lips Edelgard would rear her head back to allow Dorothea access to her neck. As Dorothea trailed those delightful kisses and slippery tongue down her throat Edelgard kissed Dorothea’s scalp. Sometimes their hands would brush against their sides and back to further communicate their love. Edelgard massaged Dorothea’s back while Dorothea rubbed her hands against the smaller woman’s toned stomach. Dorothea brought her lips to Edelgard’s cheek and then guided her kisses to the opposite cheek. Edelgard nipped at Dorothea’s earlobes and then caught Dorothea’s gasping mouth with her lips and tongue.

The bed’s rocking was so violent that both would be forgiven for mistaking it for an earthquake. Edelgard was hypnotised as she observed Dorothea straddle her and throw back her head with her brown locks bouncing in tune to the rhythm of her thrusts. Edelgard placed her hands on the former songstress’ hips and massaged them as she continued to watch up with awe at Dorothea moaning out her name. A grunt escaped the smaller woman and her body flushed as her sex continued to slap against Dorothea’s own. Dorothea looked down at her with half-lidded eyes as her hands once more massaged Edelgard’s breasts. On contact Edelgard threw back her head and let out an elongated mewl. With her head reared back Dorothea took advantage by nibbling on Edelgard’s nipple. A broken cry escaped the white haired woman. Dorothea made her feel so good-!

Edelgard cupped Dorothea’s chin away from her breast to direct it back to her mouth. Dorothea snuck in her knuckle and massaged Edelgard's slit, earning her a breathy moan from the emperor. With newfound courage Edelgard rubbed Dorothea's nipples to hear that lovely sigh escape the former songstress. Both felt how hot their sexes were, and how they rubbed against each other to bring an electrifying feeling of ecstasy. Their tongues lapped against each other, and their teeth brushed against their bottom lips. Any thoughts about the war, any questions as to whether Edelgard deserved happiness after everything she’s done; any doubts that Dorothea felt about being loved, vanquished during their lovemaking. When their hands weren’t exploring their persons they intertwined their fingers and squeezed them to showcase they were one. They huffed out their names; they were sealing their souls with each other. No longer Edelgard. No longer Dorothea. It is now Edelgard and Dorothea. 

“Dor… Dorothea-!”

“E-Edel…gard-!”

They climaxed together.

Dorothea pulled back and rolled off Edelgard. The two were lying on their backs, huffing and puffing and sweating as if they had gone through multiple battles, their eyes wide as they stared up at the ceiling. They lolled their heads to stare at each other. Their dilated pupils ceased to reveal their colourful irises. They could hear their hearts beating in sync. Both beamed at each other. A flush encompassed the entirety of Edelgard's person, which made the brunette burst out laughing at how utterly adorable the embarrassed emperor looked. She pecked her lover's nose and trailed a series of kisses to her lips. A content sigh escaped the bashful white haired woman as she returned the chaste kiss. When the two retracted Edelgard gently brushed the brown curls away from Dorothea's face. Dorothea hummed when she felt the white haired woman's fingers brush her temples and cheeks with a tenderness none would expect from the emperor. 

"If you really are serious about writing this opera about me then I implore you to not bring up our lovemaking," Edelgard spoke half-seriously and half-jokingly as she continued caressing Dorothea's cheek.

Dorothea laughed at this and pressed her forehead against Edelgard's, an amused grin stretching across her face. "The audience love something spicy, Edie."

Dorothea went into a laughing fit of hysteria when she noticed how utterly mortified Edelgard looked and how she believed her words. She snorted against against Edelgard's cheek and insisted that she was just kidding. Edelgard grumbled at her naivety, only to then join in the chuckling and to kiss her lover on her forehead. They then stared at each other: lilac on green, the softest looks any human being could muster. In times of war they rarely smiled, but their smiles towards each other were full of warmth. They savoured each others' company. Slowly Dorothea snuggled her head against Edelgard’s chest under the crook of her neck. Edelgard rested her chin atop Dorothea’s scalp and breathed in her scent. Their legs intertwined with another. For a moment they cuddled without saying anything to each other. 

“My Dorothea…”

“My Edie…”

Both drifted into a deep sleep, a sleep of utmost content knowing that they loved each other.


End file.
